


Apologize

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Spot, as a rule, doesn't apologize.  However, for Racer, he'll break that rule.





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Once Upon a Time.

Racer sighed as he entered the school building. He had been up all night after his fight with Spot. He had attempted to at least get some homework and studying done - he did have a test at the end of the week in pre-Calc.

“You okay, Race?” Specs prompted, coming up to walk next to him.

“Yeah.” Race tried to brush off the question.

“Do I get to kill Brooklyn yet?” Jack asked, coming up on the other side and sounding all too gleeful.

“Just leave it.” Racer replied, “We just had a little fight.”

“You don’t look like you got much sleep.” David voiced his concern, taking in the Italian boy’s tired expression.

“Yeah, well, having all AP courses will do that to someone.” Race replied.

“So will having a shady boyfriend.” Jack muttered.

“Tony,” a new voice stopped the group in their tracks.

Lounging against Racer’s locker was Sean Colon, better known as Spot, Racer’s boyfriend who had his hands in a couple of shady dealings around Brooklyn.

“You’re blocking my locker.” Race stated, face hardening as he clenched his fists.

“What are you doing here, Conlon?” Jack demanded.

“Came to talk to my boyfriend.” Sean sneered, glaring back at Jack.

“Guys.” Race interjected, pushing Jack back slightly, “I can handle this.”

David and Specs nodded and managed to drag Jack away.

“So,” Race hugged his books tightly to his chest, “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t do this often, so treasure it, love.” Spot pushed off the locker, “I’ve come to apologize.”

“Okay.” Race replied, fixing him with a look, “So….?”

“Look,” Spot sighed, “I know that you worry about me. About my safety. And I’m sorry I lost my temper with you when you voiced that. I love you, Tony. And you’re going to go to Princeton, and graduate at the top of your class with your journalism degree, and you’re going to work for the New York TImes….. I just… I don’t want you to get pulled into my bullshit.”

“I love you, Sean,” Racer stepped into Spot’s arms, letting his boyfriend hug him tightly.

“I’ll pick up after school,” Spot pressed a chaste kiss to Race’s lips, “You better get to class.”

Race gave him a quick kiss and made his way to first period.


End file.
